


Blood, Wine, and Royalty

by MischiefAndMadness



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefAndMadness/pseuds/MischiefAndMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twist on the classic tale, Cinderella. Haywood Palace is a beauty to behold, large and intimidating on the outside and in. The palace has been locked to most of the kingdom for ages but now The mad king has decided to throw a ball, extending his invitation to all in the Achievement Kingdom. Enemies, friends, royalty and peasants alike will attend. Read and watch this unique tale unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What do you think of the idea? I will be posting the first chapter very soon!


	2. Wine As Red As Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Opportunity dances with those already on the dance floor." - H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually Chapter 1. Enjoy ♥ ♥   
> A thousand apologies that this is so late!  
> <3333333
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

For many a year all had been well within the Achievement Kingdom under King Haywood's tyrannical rule. He was a just king but a Mad King, fully earning that title in more ways than one. Many enemy kingdoms, spies, and assassins alike had tried to rip the Kingdom out from under King Haywood. All failed. For each attempt on his life a bloody death was returned as punishment for such treason against the Crown. The Mad king made it very clear that he was there to stay.

Within the guarded halls of Haywood palace live the king and his trusted court of few men. Each skilled in a manner he viewed useful, so for the time being they served him until the day he deemed them no longer necessary. At the head of his court is a gruff, humorous man by the name of Geoff. This man was the one he trusted most to keep his men in line if he was otherwise occupied. Next in his court is the skilled physician Jack, he was to care for the wounded and sick even if that wounded or sick happened to be the King himself. After Jack is his weapon smith and knight Michael, the hot tempered male was revered by the king for his many kills in the field of battle. Near the lower end of the court rankings are two more young knights Ray and Gavin. Both were fairly new to his court but proved themselves worthy of being apart of it. Ray managed the gardens when he was not fighting for the Kingdom and Gavin cooked the foods. Ryan only trusted the clumsy British knight to cook for him because he knew the man would never attempt to poison him as he always made him try the food himself first.

Beyond his court of four able bodied knights and one physician, Ryan didn't have many he trusted. Far too many in the past had betrayed him and he grew irritable with beheadings every other day. That alone had prompted him to cut his royal court into a small handful of men and close off the castle to any not worthy. It had been many years since the constant beheadings and for a long while all was well. However, being the Mad king that he was he wanted to play with his citizens. So with his courts hearty approval the King sent out an announcement to all in the lands, they were invited to a grand ball. The invitations may have "accidentally" found themselves in the hands of some of his enemies. They did that purely for fun, just to see what stunts they would try and pull. 

A fortnight later his court was in position and his royal guard standing firm, they were ready to commence with the ball. Seated upon the royal throne is Geoff disguised as King Ryan. He wore the Mad King's well known skull mask and suit, as to look intimidating whilst the King himself mingled among the crowd. None but his trusted men ever got to see his face without the mask so this was truly a new experience for him. Passing through the crowds he let his gaze fall upon each guest in turn. Most everyone was dressed in the best of gowns and suits. Very few were strolling around in gaudy outfits that frankly made him want to kick them out on their asses. "Talk about a fashion don't, am I right?" A feminine lilt drew his attention from the crowd and he turned to face the speaker.

Before him stood a female of even height with an oval shaped face and pale ivory skin. Her hair fell in waves down her back and over her shoulders in the most appealing color, deep red. The gleam reminded him of blood and he found himself enjoying it very much on this stranger. Even her eyes drew him in, they were a soft hazel, mixing greens and light golden browns in an appealing manner. "and who might you be?" Reaching out he grasped the stranger's dainty gloved hand and brought it to his lips for a brief kiss. 

He delighted in the blush that tinged her pale cheeks a soft rosy pink as she replied. "Eva, good sir. Might I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" Her question was soft and almost hesitant as her eyes bore into his. 

A low chuckle left the King's lips and he gave her his most charming smile. "You might have..but not now. It was lovely to make your acquaintance Eva but it looks as though the King is going to speak." As he brushed by he kept his eye on the girl, watching as she too slipped through the crowd without another word. His eyes followed her as the false King Geoff stood and began to speak. A hint of surprise dance through Ryan's eyes as he watched Eva pull a blade from under her dress. He wagered she had a holster strapped to her thigh but now was not the time to worry about where she kept her weaponry. What mattered was her clear attempt on what looked like an assassination on the King. 

However when he stepped to alert the guards of this the clock loudly announced it was midnight, tolling loudly throughout the room. Surprise halted his step as the poor excuse for an assassin bolted for the door, leaving behind nary a word but a shoe. Strolling over before any could notice he plucked the shoe from the ground and casually weaved his way to the back of the crowd, vanishing behind a hidden door. Within were the rest of his court and one or two guards, waiting for him. Gazing upon the shoe he gave a soft bemused laugh. "It seems boys, I have a 'Cinderella' assassin on my hands. She's sadly mistaken if she thinks it will be easy to slay the King. Isn't that right?" A sinister smile curved his lips in such a way that all of the men murmured quick agreements as if to avoid any punishment if they spoke against him. "Very good. We'll begin a search soon enough. For now I must relieve Geoff of his position and claim my rightful place. Enjoy the party boys." 

\-------


End file.
